onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Limiter/@comment-184.21.133.216-20180423152931
ok so I know people are mostly annoyed with theories of this topic, but I do have a theory on it that I'd like to share. So knowing the definition of limiter above, in order to break it you must succumb yourself through immense stress. For saitama, that was his workouts. However, based off that alone, mumen rider should already be at saitama's level, as he was putting himself through stress since he was a kid. Darkshine should also be the same as saitama as that was what he went through when he was first a weak kid to the powerhouse he is now; but yet he's still not as strong. Garou's the same as well. It stated his limiter was breaking, but he still couldn't compete with saitama and he essentially reverted to where he was before. This leads me to believe that there are a couple of other criteria that must be met that is not mentioned as of yet (maybe, still a theory), and that breaking your limiter is a multi-stage process that can potentially go infinitely. Let me explain further. One of the other criteria not mentioned is that your mental fortitude also needs to be strong and not be broken. Garou is an example of this. Garou's fortitude and ideas were consistent throughout his life up until he fought saitama. Because his mentality was strong, all he needed to do was to succumb to physical stress (training, fights, victories, defeats, etc.) as well as another criteria that I'll mention later, and he'd be breaking his limiter bit by bit. However, when he fought saitama, his ideals and mental fortitude started to break because he couldn't beat saitama, and because saitama pointed out that his ideals were wrong and/or not what he really wanted. This caused garou to question his desires and therefore, caused his will to go down. Hence, his limiter was no longer breaking and he started reverting as the only thing he was succumbing to at that point was physical stress (fighting and getting beaten by saitama). Mumen rider, saitama, and darkshine are characters that have strong willpower and ideals that haven't faltered. But what MR and darkshine lack that saitama doesn't is.... '''Fighting and defeating an opponent equal in power to a god. '''Strange theory, and probably the most complex too, but hear me out. Garou (up until he fought saitama), mumen rider, and darkshine all succumbed to the previous criteria mentioned above. They should've hit saitama's level of power by now, but they didn't, because they never fought and defeated an opponent with power equal to that of a god. My theory is that, in the opm universe, beating an opponent who is stronger than you can potentially earn you power stronger than what your opponent had. Beating them can be done by perhaps pushing yourself to a level that somehow gets you stronger than your opponent mid-fight, but can also be done through other “cheaper” ways. Those “cheaper” ways can be by outsmarting them, or by perhaps defeating them when they're in a weaker state. My theory, is that, somehow, during saitama's past life before he went bald (around the time he was doing his workout regimen), he beat a mysterious being that had power equivalent to a god. In order for him to do that, he must've beaten that creature when it was in a weaker/vulnerable state. How he did is unknown, but the fact that he did beat such a powerful being is also unknown to both saitama himself and the world. Doing that, along with going through intense stress, as well as having strong willpower and unfaltering ideals, put his power up to a level that is greater (or on par) to that of a god. Garou could've achieved this power if he somehow managed to keep his willpower and ideals in tact, as well as beat saitama in some way or another. Mumen rider, despite fighting a lot of opponents, hasn't actually beaten them personally. He usually acquires help from others. If mr managed to beat sea king on his own through some strange method, he would've elevated his power to be equal or great to sea king's, but he didn't beat him; saitama beat him without an ounce of real help from mr. Darkshine's fought many beings in his past that may or may not have elevated his power to where it is now, but if he beat garou during his fight with him in some way or another, he would've elevated his power to be equal or greater than garou's (that is, if his willpower remained in tact during or after the fight). And that's my theory :)